INUYASHA DARE!
by Yami No Megami
Summary: Welcome to the INUYASHA DARE show, where you can dare the Inuyasha characters to do what ever your heart desires! Continued!
1. yo wat up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but...thanks for asking!  
**

**Summary: this is like an inuyasha dare show and...yeah... **

**  
Vampire911: **This is sort of like a dare show. Here I'll have people send in some of their dares that they would the Inu characters do… for example:

Vampire911: Inuyasha I dare you to dye your hair pink, and Naraku I dare you to kill Kagura.

That was sort of short, but something like that. I think you guys get the whole vibe…hopefully.

Oh! Also, please put your pen name or nick name so that I'll be able to put who the dare was from, if you don't want then just put anonymous or something.

Graci! I think that's it...


	2. The one called chapter 2

**INUYASHA DARE

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic type of thing so…go easy on me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though we all wish we did

* * *

**

**Vampire911:** Hola peoples welcome to my Inuyasha dare! Here people dare the Inuyasha characters to do some real funky shit! Any way I'll start and hope fully you'll get the idea. OK now! Inuyasha I dare you to tie Kagome down and give her a bunch of paper cuts! (_Hehe_) When she stars yelling in pain just squeeze lemon juice on them to help ease the pain. Yeah! Sesshy I dare you to kill Kikyo. That's good…

**Inuyasha:** Will this hurt Kagome?

**Vampire911:** Naawww…

**Everyone:** -.-;

**Inuyasha:** (_TiesKagome down and gives her paper cuts. When she starts screaming in pain, Inuyasha squeezes lemon juice on her wounds_)

**Kagome**: AHHHHH!

**Everyone:** oooh! That's gotta hurt.

**Vampire911**: Yesssss!

**Sesshomaru: **You dare…dare me to do your dirty work? I shall take no part in your pathetic human game.

**Vampire911: **You gotta it's the dare! .

**Sesshomaru: **(_mutters_) damn pathetic humans…grumble, grumble (_Kills Kikyo with little effort_)

**Vampire911: **(_Writes in notepad_) One down another to go! (_Looks sweetly at Kagome who is putting antibiotics on her wounds_)

* * *

**Anime Lover Motoko fr**. Miroku I dare you to sit in a steam room full of girls with only towels on and do not touch them.

**Miroku:** My, what makes you think I would do such a foul exploit?

**Everyone:** (_Glare_)

**Vampire911 and Anime Lover Motoko:** -.-;

**Miroku:** (_Sighs and goes into steam room. He lasts only 3.43 minutes before coming back to group with bruises all over his face_.) It's this cursed hand I tell you! (_Holds up hand_)

**Everyone:** Suuuure!

The next dares are from my dear friends who either don't have the internet or an account on Bless their souls… But first let me give you a good explanation about each of them.

**Yukiko:** She Loves Sesshomaru, and practically the same as me (_refer to my profile_).

**Kuso:** She is obsessed with Sesshomaru's feet. (_Don't ask. Some sort of foot fetish_)

**Yuri:** Loves Naraku. Is she obsessed, or what?

**Tsuki:** Innocent little sophomore. She is kind of Kagome like.

**Shinta:** a.k.a. Jedi Mistress 1990's brother. Likes Sango, and thinks Sesshomaru kicks ass. He's not gay just so you know!

* * *

**Shinta: Oh yeah! Mine is kind of intense so make sure you're holding on to something! Miroku rape Kanna, Shippo rape Rin, Naraku shave off all your hair, Kagura strip for Kohaku and Kohaku must like it, Inuyasha and Koga go into the next room and cough…sleep…cough…together, Kagome take the sacred beads off of Inuyasha and give them to Vampire911 for safekeeping, Kagome kill yourself, and Jaken pole dance for Naraku. You must like this session Naraku!**

**Miroku:** (_to Kanna_) will you bare my child?

**Kanna:** no

**Miroku**: What? (_Rapes Kanna_)

**Shippo:** Rin I want to show you my new game! (_Leads_ _Rin into room and rapes her) (When they are done Sesshomaru tries to kill Shippo. But he just ends up beating Shippo up real bad_)

**Naraku:** shave, shave, shave! (_Shaves off all his hair_)

**Kagura:** hey Kohaku, (_gives Kohaku a striptease_) want some of this?

**Kohaku:** um…gulp…HELL YEAH!

**Sango:** Gasp! I disown you!

**Koga:** Nuh-uh no way I'm not sleeping with that mutt!

**Vampire911:** um…you have to it's the dare.

(_Koga and Inu do "stuff" in the next room_)

**Kagome:** (t_akes beads off of Inu when he and Koga are done with their little session and gives them to Vampire911_) well now that you and Koga are together there is no reason for me to live (_stabs herself in the heart_).

**Jaken:** finally I can show off my skills! (Pole dances)

**Naraku:** hey you know he is pretty good!

**Everyone:** ugh…

* * *

**Vampire911:** well this went well… 


	3. climb a tree this is chappie 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any thing related to it…doesn't it pain you, to have to write/read painful words such as those?

**

* * *

**

INUYASHA DARE

**Vampire911: **hello one and all, I am so sorry for not updating! I feel so bad…Well anyway during my absence the Inu characters have been very well rested and now they are very nervous for your dares. Bwahahahaha! Yes any way yes I have noticed that I did not finish the last dare with Shinta, so sorry. I really don't know what was up, but anyway you all don't want to hear me go on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

**Everybody:** GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

**Vampire911:** and on and on and on and, one more, ON AND ON! So yes here we go! I had a lot of reviewers and I've got to say… you are all perverts! Yeah well, join the club. So, far Kagome is dead and so is Kikyo.

**Sexy inu-lova fr.** I want Shippo to pole dance in front of Miroku then Kanna can hump Naraku.

** Shippo:** as a great fox warrior I must show that I do have some entertainment skills! (Pole dances as Miroku walks in the room)

** Miroku:** uh… Shippo, what are you doing?

** Shippo**: I am showing the world that I am full of entertainment!

** Miroku: **well you are not doing it right, let me show you. (Does a striptease instead of just pole dancing)

Kanna seeing all of this, gets aroused, and looks for something to help ease her need…

** Kanna:** Naraku…need help…need you. (Starts humping Naraku)

** Everyone:** O.O

**

* * *

Luna fr Sess bring Kagome back to life and rape her in front of Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do 3 way with Sango and Kagome,. Shippo and Rin fuck each other in front of Sess. Koga rape Sango. Miroku rape Kagome. Everyone get high and/or drunk!**

** Sesshomaru:** grumbles…I'm to generous…grumble, grumble. (Resurrects Kagome with Tenseiga)

** Kagome:** huh? I'm alive?

** Inuyasha:** Kagome! (Runs towards Kagome)

** Sesshomaru:** Not so fast! (Grabs Kagome and rapes her right on the spot.) Ah yes, all done, here InuYasha. Here is your worthless human wench… since I am feeling generous I shall resurrect your other human wench. (Resurrects Kikyo, who is still in a clay body and is using souls of dead women.)

** Inuyasha:** (to shocked to say anything) I can't believe you would do such a thing to Kagome! She is just a human girl-

** Sesshomaru:** (eying Sango) hnmm, I'm feeling extra horny so, (elbows Inuyasha) lets go rut the demon slayer!

** Inuyasha:** uh… I don't think we should… (Pauses, as Sesshomaru gently removes his clothes) Uhhh… shit… ok!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both attack Sango who surprisingly is willing to go 3-way with them both. After they are done they both attack Kagome, who is still recovering from her session with Sesshomaru.

** Sesshomaru:** ahhhhh that was fun… (Turns head and sees Shippo fucking Rin) What the? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWODOING!

AAATTTOOOMMMIIIIIICCC BOOOOOM!

** Sango:** (gets out of shower) wow! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sure know how to please a woman. I'm still in pain…my poor legs.

** Koga:** can a couple of puppies please a woman as well as a wolf put together?

** Sango:** Koga?

Koga attacks Sango and rapes her

** Miroku:** Kagome! (Finally noticing that Kagome was now alive)

** Kagome:** Oh hello Miroku! How have you been-?

(Miroku cuts her off as he attacks her. He rapes her while saying, "I thought I wouldn't see your young face"

After everyone is done with their sessions they all get drunk and get high.)

** Lilgirroxs fr.** I like to dare Inuyasha to have sex with Kagome with lips and tongues EVERYWHERE!

** Inuyasha:** well… uh… I don't think I'm up to that kind of commitment… (Tries sneaking away)

** Kagome:** Oh no you don't Dog-boy! I've waited a long time for this! (Grabs Inu and starts making out with him until it turns out to be a major heated session.)Oh Inu!

** Everyone:** Get a room!

** Vamipre911**: NOOOOO my eyes! It burns! (I'm sorry but I don't like Inu and Kag pairings.)

**

* * *

Para-Normal Eve fr. I would dare Kikyo to stop stealing the souls of other girls.**

** Kikyo:** but…but…but…but…but then how would I survive?

** Vampire911:** Ah well, your loss.

** Kikyo:** (Forced to stop stealing dead souls)**

* * *

Vampire911: well I guess I will put up my own dare, considering that I still have space. Hmmm…let's see. Sesshomaru make out with every male in this room besides ship and Jaken (though I'd hardly call Jaken a male…). Inuyasha lick the stripes on Sesshy's face and thighs (yes, he has stripes there too.) But don't give him any more. That's all**

** Sesshomaru:** (mutters) why do I have to make out with everyone all the time…? (Makes out with all males 'cept for Shippo and Jaken)

** Inuyasha:** (attacks Sesshomaru, strips him and licks his stripes.)(A/N: rumor has it that Sesshy does indeed have stripes and that they are his sensitive spots)

** Sesshy:** WTF!

** Inu:** (when he is done) there all done! (Gets off of Sesshy)

** Sesshomaru:** Nobody gets Lord Sesshomaru hard and doesn't finish the job! (Rapes Inu on the spot)

**

* * *

Every one! You remember that I told you that some of my friends are gonna place their dares, so here is Yukiko with her first dare! Take it away!****

* * *

Yukiko: ****yeah, yeah, Ok, Jaken roll around in honey and lay on a fire ant pile. Shippo hump Miroku's legs. Sesshomaru, rape vampire911 in front of everyone.**

** Vampire911:** (gets out honey)

** Jaken:** (rolls in honey then goes to fire ant pile) mommy…

** Shippo:** (humps Miroku's legs)

** Miroku:** …um, what are you doing?

** Vampire911:** (grabs Shippo) you are too young for this sort of stuff!

** Sesshomaru:** (comes from behind vampire911) yeah, watch how the grown ups do it. (Rapes vampire911)

** Vampire911**: (thinking…) I would hardly call this rape! (Grabs Sesshomaru and makes out w/him)

**

* * *

**

**Tsuki: Hi everyone! My turn! Yay! Mine is long ok? So make sure you hold on because its-**

**Vampire911: **Just get on with it already!

**Tsuki: sheesh alright! Inuyasha and Koga put on Sesshy's fluffy boa. Put on spiky collars with name tags and leashes. Shippo you are their master. Shippo you must apologize to Rin for raping her (refer to last chappie) vow to be her servant. Sesshy go to Kagome and ask her to be your concubine. Rin tell Shippo to force Inu and Koga into watching Sesshomaru make his proposal to Kagome. Kagura use your wind attack on Naraku. Naraku, throw away your baboon pelt and burn it. Kanna when Naraku comes out steal his soul. Jaken kiss Sesshy and glomp everyone.**

** Inuyasha: **all right! I've always wanted to put this on! (Grabs Sesshy's boa and puts it on Koga and himself)

** Sesshomaru: **NOOOO! MY FLUFFY!

** Everyone: **O.O?

** Koga: **hey this is pretty comfy!

** Sesshomaru**: NOOOO! MY FLUFFY!

** Inu and Koga: **(put on spiky collars)

** Shippo**: I am now your master! Inu give me a back massage and Koga rub my feet!

** Inu and Koga: **(obeys) Yes Master!

** Sesshomaru: **(mutters) it's gonna be very noisy now…

** Shippo: **Rin I am sorry for raping you, I promise to be your servant.

** Rin: **Hmmm…Ok you're forgiven! Now make Inuyasha and Koga watch what Lord Sesshomaru is going to do now…

** Shippo: **Inu! Koga! Watch Sesshomaru speak to Kagome.

** Inu and Koga: **Kagome?

** Sesshomaru: **(to Kagome) will you be my concubine

** Kagome: **what! No! I belong with Inuyasha! (Looks at Inuyasha and Koga who are holding hands) I…guess…not… (Sobs in corner)

** Naraku: **Well since I'm not doing anything I'll take a swim. (Jumps in pool)

** Kagura: **good his guard is down! Dance of Blades!

** Naraku: **WTF! How many times do I have to tell you? You are part of me! (Holds out hand and waits till Kagura's heart appears)

** Vampire911: (**nervously) uh…you got to do your part of the dare! Come, come!

** Naraku: **Oh yeah (takes off baboon pelt and burns it) sniff, sniff.

** Kanna:** Naraku, look into my mirror. (Holds out mirror…nothing happens)…this fucking thing must be fucking broken.

** Naraku: **-.- uhh… How many times do I have to tell you people? YOU ARE ALL A PART OF ME!

** Jaken: **At last! The moment I've been waiting for! (Runs up to Sesshomaru and is about to kiss him but Sesshy holds him back)

** Sesshomaru: **I'd rather kiss a human than your ugly face.

** Jaken: **I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive this Jaken.

** Vampire911: **Jaken why are you such an ass kisser?

** Jaken: **I'm not! I just truly respect Lord Sesshomaru.

** Sesshomaru: **you're an ass kisser…

**

* * *

Vampire911: well that all went well. Yes, I thank all my reviewers. Please send me your dares and everything will be cool. Please make the dares accurate please? I mean if someone is dead please do not refer to them as if they were alive. (That is if you want Sesshomaru to bring them back to life.) Umm please make your dares long if you can. La la la la la I don't know what else to say. Though I do remember that I had other stuff to say… A Special thanx to Yukiko, Tsuki, and Others. Please read my other story, but I forgot what it was called. Hmmm…oh well ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Anyways, I'll come up with next chap in a jiffy…hopefully…**


	4. O chappie 4

Disclaimer: I totally own InuYasha. OK he is all mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHA see see see see see see? I own this dare show its mine! mine I tell you! HAHAHAHAHAH 1 hour later: Vampire911 is wearing a straitjacket Inuyasha doesn't belong to me…sigh

**

* * *

**

INUYASHA DARE!

**Vampire911:** hello my fellow viewers! How are you all this morning/afternoon/evening? Well I have been busy making sure the Inu characters don't hate me as much as they should but any way! I got some ahem _interesting _dares today. So… tonight!

**Blueteal1995 fr. **Ok great story, but I dare InuYasha to have a foursome with Sesshomaru, vampire911, and Kagome. Also I dare Jaken to do a strip tease to Miroku and Miroku must like it. And everyone must make out.

** Inuyasha: **(mutters) I want a raise… (Takes off Kagome's clothes)

** Kagome:** giggle…giggles Inu! Stop that…hee, hee, hee!

** Sesshomaru:** (TRYS to take off Vampire911's clothes)

** Vampire911:** (wriggling) noooo! The hostess doesn't deserve this!

** Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha:** Payback bitch! (Does foursome)

** Vampire911: **self! I demand you to stop writing! NOW!

** Vampire911's conscious:** keep typing, keep typing!

** Jaken:** yes I can once again show off my great talents! (Does a strip tease for Miroku.)

** Miroku:** Wow the little imp is pretty good!

** Everyone:** O.O ok then… (Makes out w/each other)

**

* * *

Demon-chick247****: (A/N: _I'm sorry if I didn't do your dare right. I couldn't make out what some of the words were, so I kind of put what I thought they were_**) ok mines a bit long and weird. I dare Inu to stick 3 bananas up Koga's ass, Sesshomaru to shove Shippo into Kagome's pussy/womb. Then Jaken, Kanna, Kagura and Naraku to have an orgy including sticking intimate objects in each other, then have Kagome put Sesshomaru and InuYasha on leaches and make em 69 each other wile Rin humps a stuffed monkey sits with popcorn and watches the fun 

** Vampire911:** wow

** Inuyasha: **(smiling evilly) now I can defiantly show how much I hate that damn Koga! (Inuyasha sneaks up from behind Koga, and shoves three bananas up his ass.) How bout that wolf? Just like getting fucked three times. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

** Shippo:** Kagome how are babies made? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

** Kagome:** (sweatdrop) uh…well, erm...

** Shippo: **huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

** Sesshomaru: **(annoyed) here is a brief demonstration! (Grabs Shippo and shoves him up Kagome's womb)

(Kagome for some odd reason enjoys this…)

**(Kanna Kagura Naraku and Jaken all head to the back room and start having an orgy. Kagura whipped out the vibrators and Kanna brought the whipped cream. Naraku just sat back and enjoyed himself, while Jaken did most of the work)**

** Everyone: **flinch flinch

**(Meanwhile: Inuyasha sand Sesshy start making out. As they took each others clothes Kagome laid leaches under their bodies while they 69'ed each other. Yummy yaoi goodness )**

** Rin: **(watching all this happening before her eyes, starts to get very hot. So she humps a stuffed monkey to help her.)

**

* * *

Puppycat: I Think You Should Dare Sesshy To Bring Everyone Back To Life That Is Dead, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Jaken, Shippou, Rin, And Vampire911 To Do A Ninesome (Impossible I Think, But Funny)**

** Vampire911:** who is dead so far…?

** Inuyasha:** uh…Kikyo.

**Kagome**: ugh! Figures you would notice!

** InuYasha:** but, but, but

** Kagome:** OSUWARI!

(_nothing happens)_

** Vampire911:** (holds out enchanted beads) hello Shinta, in chap 2, told you to take them off and give them to me! Wahahahahah!

** Kagome:** Shit…

** Sesshomaru:** you pitiful humans forget that it is my time to shine!

** Kagome and Vampire911:** oh by all means…

(Sesshy takes out Tenseiga and realizes that he cannot in fact bring Kikyo back to life)

**In case any of my readers has forgotten, Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. So considering that Kikyo's soul is in Kagome it is not very possible to bring Kikyo back to life. That's if you sis it Urasue's way… (sp)**

** Vampire911:** so…uh….does anyone know how to do a ninesome…?

** Inu, Sessh, ****Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Jaken, Shippou, and Rin:** uh….no…?

_**(Sango attacks Miroku, Kagome attacks Inuyasha, Shippou and Rin start making out while Vampire911 glomps Sesshy. Jaken gets left out and is nominated as the dandy sex toy retriever.)**_

* * *

**_V_ampire911: well that went very well if i must say. i'm very sorry ifthis chapter is so short... I really need my reviewers to start sending me some dares The many the dares the longer the chap. oh and pleas one more thing: please try to keep your dares original. I really wouldnt want to do the same dare twice and i don't like copy-cats. Thats it for now. Chao!**


	5. Yes! chappie 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anyone….I mean own anyone

**INUYASHA DARE**

**Vampire911:** heya everyone. I am soooo sorry for not updating for in a long while. My stupid monitor burned so now I am back hahaha! At this moment I am listening to wannabe by the Spice Girls! Hahaha I wonder what happened to them anyway….

**Ashlee Kaiba**: I dare Inu, Sesshy and Koga all to have a threesome and tie Kagome to a chair to watch all the horror and Vampire911 u can video tape it and send it to me! .-; YUMMY YAOI! oh and i dare Shippo to make out with Jaken (i feel bad for the ugly toad!)

**Inuyasha: **Whooo! Threesomes!

**Sesshomaru**: Foolish Hanyou. It includes me also.

**Koga**: Yeah and don't forget me…

**Inuyasha:** I choose to be seme

**Sesshomaru:** It should be obvious that I should be noting other than seme

**Koga:** Shit no! I'm not gonna be uke! Inuyasha should be uke!

Vampire911 observes this conversation while setting up the camra and tying Kagome up in a chair.

**Sesshomaru**: I suggest that Koga and I shall double team up on Inuyasha.

**Koga:** heh heh

Sesshomaru and Koga attack Inuyasha and go three-way with him. Vamp.911 video tapes it

**Jaken: **ya know this sucks that I have to make out with you

**Shippo: **well you ain't no spring chicken either (**makes out with Jaken) **

**Kurimuson Chishio**: well this has 2 be the weirdest story ever but i like it, so here's my dare.  
I dare Jaken 2 kill himself, Rin to jump 'onto' Sessh, Kagura, Sessh, and Naraku have a 3 way, Shippo turns into a sex toy for Miroku's enjoyment with Sango. And...And... Miroku becomes gay and goes in the back with Kouga.

**Jaken**: I don't know why everyone wants me dead (kills himself)

**Rin:** he he LORD SESSHOMARU (jumps onto Sesshomaru)

**Sesshomaru:**?

**Kagura:** (to Naraku) it seems little Rin wants some action. We should teach her how to do it.

**Naraku:** (nod)

**Kagura:** (coming from behind Sesshomaru) Here Rin we'll show you how it is done (grabs Sesshy and goes threesome with Sesshomaru and Naraku)

**Miroku making out with Sango: **mmmm we…need some ….more …enjoyment…

**Sango breathlessly**: yeah…your…right…

**Miroku and Sango:** SHIPPO!

**Shippo: **yeah?

**Miroku:** (opening a sex toy mag) here see some of these? Transform into any one that you want…

**Shippo:** o...k..? (Transforms into a vibrator)

**Miroku:** good choice!(uses Shippo as a new sex toy)

**Vampire911:** hey yall I am very happy that I am updating this finally BUT I can only update if I get dares. So PLEASE! Please send in your dares  : (

So until next time Ja mata!


	6. wootwoot chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime but I do own this show…what?

* * *

**INUYASHA DARE

* * *

**

**Vampire911: **I've got to tell you, the reviews for last chapter were great thank you all! This is sure to be a good long chapter!

* * *

**InuyashaWB:** This is awesome! Great idea! My dare is to have Inuyasha wear Kagome's uniform and her wear his clothes, and have Inuyasha do handstands while Koga and Sesshomaru finger him! And he can't fall down!

**Kagome:** uh Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** what

**Kagome:** can I try on your clothes?

**Inuyasha:** what have you been smoking? I if I do that then I wont have anything to wear!

**Kagome:** well you can wear my clothes…

**Inuyasha:** fine but just for a little while

**Kagome:** HAHA happy day lucky day!

**Inuyasha:** sigh… (Switches clothes with Kagome)

Koga strolling over to Inuyasha: say, Inu, I propose a challenge

**Sesshomaru comes over**

**Inuyasha:** yeah what?

**Koga:** no matter what Sesshomaru or I do to you, you have to keep standing in handstand form

**Inuyasha:** Feh as if I'd be that vunerable…

**Sesshomaru:** heh you really are pathetic

**Koga:** I guess you aren't man enough for Kagome if you can't do a simple challenge…

**Inuyasha:** FINE! (Does handstand)

Koga and Sesshy look at each other and smile

**Sesshy:** (stroking Inu's legs) now don't worry

**Koga:** (massaging Inu's entrance) this wont hurt a bit

**Inuyasha:** whimper

Camera looks away to give inu and Koga and Sesshy some privacy…

**

* * *

1HottBabe: I dare Sango to go and have sex with Kanna while Naraku watches and decides to have some fun with vampire911. And Shippo has to do it with Kagome while Inuyasha sits and watches and he has to enjoy it! Then Sesshomaru has to sneak up and do anal with inu.**

**Sango: **um…isn't Kanna a kid? OK then (attacks Kanna and makes out with her till things start heating up)

**Naraku: **(watching) wow…

**Vampire: **uh your "daughter" is being raped by a demon slayer…not good…

**Naraku: **heh heh (attacks vampire911)

**Vampire911**: noooo! Sesshy!

**Shippo: **hey Kagome do you want to do it?

**Kagome: **uh…ok I guess

**Inuyasha**: hehe I want to see this

(Shippo and Kagome start getting into it if you know what I mean!)

Inuyasha starts getting hot from watching them

**Sesshomaru: **slinking his arms around Inuyasha) Do you wish some one could do that to you?

**Inuyasha: **uh well I…

**Sesshomaru: **I but you couldn't get enough from last time huh? Well then I will just have to practice my techniques ne? (Gives Inuyasha anal)

* * *

**MasterRaven: **Yes, this is most probably the weirdest fucking story on fanfiction but it's outrageously hilarious. Oh, I'm pretty screwed up in the head (not really, but its fun to say so). Anyway, I dare Kagura to fuck Naraku for 2 days straight(or as close to it as possible, I dare Jaken to 69 Shippou and Inu-Yasha to force Shippou to transform into a girl for him to fuck, then dare Kagome to Fuck Inu-Yasha, then I dare Inuyasha to say that Shippo's fuck was better.

**Vampire911: **just a small note matt, girls cannot fuck. They can only GET fucked. So I will have to put your dare differently such as instead of Kagura fucking Naraku, Naraku will fuck Kagura. Get it? I hope you do. Do you have a daddy? I bet you do….Who's your daddy? Aargh! I've been listening to that brainwashing Eminem song My Dad's Gone Crazy! God help us all!

* * *

**MasterRaven's Dare revised: **this is most probably the weirdest fucking story on fanfiction but it's outrageously hilarious. Oh, I'm pretty screwed up in the head (not really, but its fun to say so). Anyway, I dare Naraku to fuck Kagura for 2 days straight(or as close to it as possible, I dare Jaken to 69 Shippou and InuYasha to force Shippou to transform into a girl for him to fuck, then dare Inuyasha to fuck Kagome, then I dare Inuyasha to say that Shippo's fuck was better.

**Naraku: **hey

**Kagura: **yeah…?

**Naraku**: I'm your daddy! (Aargh! I'm so sorry! Stupid vamp stupid song!) I want to fuck you hahahahaha!

**Kagura:** nooooooo!

**Naraku:** attacks Kagura and fuck the hell out of her.

**Shippo: **what is it with everyone wanting me with Jaken! Jaken start taking your clothes off!

**Jaken: **(irritated) they've been off, where were you!

**Shippo: **mediating!

**Vampire911: **ok children less talk more cock!

(Shippo and Jaken start 69ing each other. Camera zooms in as Shippo and Jaken flip off the camera)

**Inuyasha:** whoa they are really getting into it…that gives me an idea! (Shippo and Jaken break away) Hey Shippo, transform into a girl!

**Shippo:** why should I?

**Inuyasha:** Do it or I will post a dare that you and Jaken get married!

**Shippo:** TRANSFORM! (Turns into a female looking Shippo)

**Inuyasha:** (strips and then attacks Shippo's new form)

**Shippo:** hey what are you doing Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** (fucks Shippo into ground) who….is….better...me….or….Jaken…?

**Shippo:** gasp...uh….I….ah…

**Inuyasha:** (smirks and gets off of Shippo) good boy. (Turns to Kagome) hey Kagome, I want to test some thing… (Attacks her and starts fucking her also)

**Kagome:** gasp…no…Inu…In…INUYASHAAA!

**Inuyasha:** (getting off of Kagome) hmmm

**Kagome:** heh…wow…that was…great…

**Inuyasha:** eh yeah I wish could say the same but I think Fucking Shippo was more pleasurable for me…

**Kagome:** w…what? (Starts sobbing)

**Vampire911:** (handing Kagome a card) here is my sister's shrink's card. You need it more than I do.

* * *

**LOL:** Write 300 words or more about you with Inuyasha and Miroku having sex and Kagome and Sango playing strip poker and Sesshomaru becoming drunk.

**Vampire911:** so basically this person wants me to write a full story with just plain PWP. I guess I could do it…this will be a change…

---Off the set---

Vampire moans as Inuyasha sucks gently on her breast. Miroku comes from behind her and stars tweaking her other nipple. Inuyasha stops his ministrations and tugs off Miroku's hair tie. Vamp pulls Miroku into a deep kiss. When he withdrew she felt totally breathless. But she was given no time to recover as InuYasha kisses her in return. Miroku's was rough and arrogant whereas Inu's was sweet and innocent. She smiles sweetly as InuYasha pulls away. Miroku slides his hand over Vamp's body as his other hand wanders over Inuyasha. Vamp watches as Miroku pounces on Inuyasha. Inuyasha returns the kiss with the same vigor.

Miroku pulls away from Inuyasha and goes back to Vamp. She runs her hand through both his and Inuyasha's hair. Then she runs her hand to their chest, then to their navel, then down lower. They both gasp as she massages both of their lengths. She moves her head down and she sucks on Inu's erection as she kneads Miroku's at the same time. Miroku and Inu both gasp at the pleasure. They move their heads closer and they are pulled into a lust filled battle. Miroku's left hand draws inu closer as his right hand runs through Inuyasha's long silver hair.

Inuyasha moans at the dual pleasure that he is getting. He clutches onto Vampire's head as be brings Miroku closer to him. Vampire starts sucking feverishly at inu while going faster on Miroku. Inu couldn't stand the pleasure. He was close. So close. Finally he comes in Vamps Mouth While Miroku comes in her hand. Vamp then cleans up Inuyasha's long shaft before licking her hand clean. She stands up, kisses Miroku and Inuyasha then says,"ok I hope that satisfies everybody!" she then leaves the room with Miroku and Inuyasha following shortly after.

(Meanwhile)

**Sango: **Ok hahaha I have 2 pair: two 9's and two 10's!

**Kagome: **Hold it! I have two jacks and two queen's hahahahaha!

**Sesshomaru: **(taking a swig of whiskey) isn't that a coincidence? I have two queens and another pair of queens. (Takes swig of whiskey) I think the term is called four of a kind… (Swig)...Cough…this stuff is good…

**Sango and Kagome: **ah hell! Strips off their bra's

**Sesshomaru: **. . . I am so out of here….

* * *

**Vampire911: **well I finally finished this chapter Woot-woot! Ok now make sure you place your dare then I can give you yet another episode of INUYASHA DARE! Woot-woot!

* * *

**(A LITTLE OMAKE….um…yeah…)**

**Inuyasha:** hey vamp! Come here!

**Vampire911:** Yeah?

**Inuyasha:** look

**Vampire911 **walks over to what all the Inuyasha characters are looking at. "What is going on?"

**Kagome:** this red button just popped out of nowhere and everyone is wondering what to do.

**Naraku: **red is such a pretty color…I think I want to touch it hehe

**Kagura:** no I am going to push the button!

**Miroku**: no! I will push it!

**Inuyasha:** I want to push it!

**Sesshomaru:** I will not lower myself by being involved in this quarrel…….I want to push the button…

**Kagome:** OH, come off it already! Stop being trigger happy!

**Before you know it the whole cast starts fighting over who pushes the button. **

**Vampire911:** it is just a button!

**Inuyasha:** I will touch the button!

**Sesshomaru:** OUT OF MY WAY I WILL PUSH IT!

**Kagura:** DANCE OF BLADES! I will be the one to push the button…. (Groans in pain)…what…the?

**Naraku:** (holding Kagura's heart) I am going to push the button!

**Koga:** (kicking Naraku out of the way) I am going to touch the button!

**Vampire911:** I WILL PUSH THE FREAKING BUTTON!

**Rin**: sweatdrop I will push the button (walks past the group of fighting inuyahsa cast people.)

**Sesshomaru: **huh? Rin?

**Inuyasha: **she is gonna push the button!

**Rin: **(pushes button) . . . uh I guess nothing happens

**Inuyasha: **I wasted my strength for this!

**Vampire911: **I wasted my time for this? I have things to do!

**Sesshomaru**: how dare you, for making me lower myself for this sick humor!

* * *

Special thanks to Kurimuson Chishio: thanks for this very…amusing omake idea! And thanks to all the other reviewers. This fic wouldn't be here without you!

* * *

**Vampire911:** well i am outta here...yah. the next chapter will be full of my dares. I will have all the people to...it is a suprise. So make sure you check back next chapter it will be soo funny hahahahaha! 


	7. Good bye!

**Hello everyone! I have decided not to continue this fic. Well it is not much of a fic… but anyways, this is discontinued. I would love to thank all the people who stayed with this one. I am currently working on YAOI VAULT and Inuyasha? Big Deal! Though since this was my first fic, it shall always have a special place in my heart! Lol **

**Again thank you so much!**

* * *

**InuYasha: **What! You are ending this!

**Vampire911: **sigh yes I am afraid so…

**Kouga: **oh well.

**Kagome**: although everyone gave me weird dares, I shall miss this show!

**Naraku**: … FINALLY I AM FREE! BWAHAHAHAHAH!

**Everyone: **O.O

**Shippo**: finally freedom! Away from making out with Jaken!

**Jaken**: ah shut up!

**Sesshomaru**: . . .

**Rin:** goodbye!

**Vampire911**: alright see you later!


	8. Welcome back!

**INUYASHA DARE**

* * *

**Yami No Megami: **Hey folks I'm thinking about continuing this fic! So if you have any naughty dares for the characters don't hesitate to ask!

**Inuyasha:** what the fuck? You're continuing this shit?

**Kagome:** Please don't kill me…. Please.

**Sesshomaru:** (reads from script in monotone) I will attempt escape from all the kinky and butt fucking you'll all have me… What the hell!!

**Shippo**: I have grown. I'm a man…. I will be able to take this all.

**Jaken:** (Buries himself into the ground) uh... I'm dead

* * *

**Yami no Megami: Ok there you have it! This fic is going to be continued! Please review and place your dares!**


End file.
